


(R)éveil

by MaraCapucin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Force à vous, L'amour avant tout, Merci Octavia, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraCapucin/pseuds/MaraCapucin
Summary: Parfois, il faut juste profiter du soleil. Parfois, une caresse ou un baiser vous fait chavirer le coeur et vous fait dire: "je t'aime". Puis parfois, même ça ce n'est pas suffisant.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Kudos: 2





	(R)éveil

**Author's Note:**

> OS Clexa écrit il y a pas mal de temps !  
> Enjoy... enfin voilà quoi...

Il faisait super doux, voir même chaud. J’étais en train de me reposer au soleil, allongée sur l’herbe à l’extérieur de la ville.  
Je jette un coup d’oeil au soleil qui se profil à l’horizon. Elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant ! Je me recouche en l’attendant. Je sais que lorsqu’elle sera là je ne vais plus vraiment profiter du soleil et mine de rien je suis fatiguée, parce que je m’assoupis. 

C’est une légère caresse sur mon bras qui me fait reprendre mes esprits et c’est en sentant son parfum que je prends pleinement conscience.

Je lui souris et elle me sourit. Mon dieu que j’aime son sourire. Mon dieu que j’aime son odeur. Mon dieu… 

**\- Je t’aime.**

**\- Par… Pardon ?**

**\- Je t’aime Lexa.** Je me redresse et la regarde dans les yeux.

**\- Mais qu’est ce que tu racontes Clarke ?**

**\- Je.** Jel’embrasse une fois. **T’.** Je l’embrasse une deuxième fois. **Aime.** Et je l’embrasse une dernière fois.

**\- Je voulais être sûre d’avoir bien entendu.** Dit-elle en rigolant. **Mais Clarke ?**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- Je t’aime aussi.**

**\- Ah bon ?** Je prends un air faussement choqué et je reçois une légère tape de la sublime fille assise à côté de moi.

Elle s’approche de moi et je l’embrasse délicatement, puis elle vient poser ses mains à l’arrière de ma tête pour appuyer le baiser.

Je me sépare et je l’entends se plaindre.

**\- Arrête de râler !** Je prends ma sacoche que j’ouvre et j’en sors une petite boîte. **Tiens, c’est pour toi.** Je la lui tends doucement.

**\- Un cadeau ? Mais en quel honneur… Oh mon dieu ! Est ce que j’ai oublié un de nos anniversaire ? Je suis un monstre c’est horrible !**

**\- Non non !** Je rigole. **Je veux juste te faire plaisir, c’est tout.**

**\- Tu sais que rien qu’être avec toi ça me fait plaisir.**

**\- Ah ! Bon ben je peux reprendre mon cadeau alors !** Je lui retire la boîte des mains et je m’apprête à la remettre dans mon sac, mais je suis arrêtée par une masse qui se jette sur moi. 

**\- Nooooooooon !**

**\- Je vais avoir besoin d’être convaincue…**

Couchée sur moi, Lexa approche sa tête de la mienne. Et alors que je pense qu’elle va m’embrasser, cette fourbe commence à me chatouiller.

**\- Pitié arrête ! C’est bon prends la !!!**

**\- Je suis la Commandante je te rappelle !** Elle récupère la boîte et me demande du regard si elle peut l’ouvrir.

**\- Bien sûr, je t’ai dit que c'était pour toi.**

Elle commence à enlever le papier que j’avais tant bien que mal mis autour et elle me regarde une dernière fois dans les yeux avant d’ouvrir le cadeau.

**\- Oh mon dieu Clarke c’est magnifique ! Merci mille fois !**

Elle sort un fin lacet de cuir avec en son centre, un petit pendentif en forme de yin et de yang.

**\- Je sais que tu ne mets pas vraiment de bijou mais je me voyais mal t’offrir une arme ou quelque chose comme ça… Ça représente le yin et le yang. Je ne sais pas si tu connais…**

**\- Explique moi.**

**\- C’est censé représenté la complémentarité. Deux choses différentes qui, lorsqu’elles sont mises ensembles, sont extraordinaires. Je trouvais que ça nous représente bien…**

**\- C’est magnifique Clarke.** Je la vois caresser ce petit morceau de métal.

**\- Je te le mets ?**

**\- Avec plaisir.**

Elle se met face à moi et remonte la manche de son bras gauche. J’attrape le bracelet que je détache tant bien que mal avant de lui passer autour du poignet et de le rattacher avec un joli noeud. Je clôture ma petite opération avec un léger baiser sur son poignet. Lexa vient mettre sa main sur ma joue et me regarde tendrement. Je vois dans ses yeux tout l’amour qu’elle me porte, et j’espère qu’elle peut voir comme c’est pareil pour moi.

Elle se couche et ouvre les bras pour que je vienne me caler contre elle. Presque immédiatement je viens me coller et m’enrouler autour de sa taille pendant que ma tête vient se mettre entre son cou et le haut de sa poitrine. Je pourrais rester des heures dans cette position avec son corps contre le mien.

Doucement, sa main droite caresse mes cheveux et la mienne fait des petits cercles sur ses côtes.

On reste comme ça pendant une petite heure à profiter l’une de l’autre sous le soleil de Polis. Ça fait déjà presque 3 mois que la paix et totalement revenue sur l’ensemble de la Coalition et que je peux profiter du _Heda_ un peu différemment. C’est vrai que quand on y pense on a pas vraiment fait les choses dans l’ordre… Dans un sens, on apprend seulement maintenant à se découvrir et apprendre ce que l’autre aime ou pas. 

Je la sens doucement se redresser mais je ne bouge pas pour autant, bien décidée à rester dans cette position.

**\- Merde…**

**\- Quoi ?** Je demande d’une voix légèrement endormie.

**\- On va devoir rentrer.**

**\- Oh… Pourquoi ?**

**\- J’ai une réunion que j’avais totalement oubliée et Titus va me tuer si je n’y vais pas.**

**\- Qu’il essaye de te faire du mal et il se mesurera à la rage de _Wanheda_.**

**\- J’adore quand tu dis ce genre de chose.** Elle se penche et vient m’embrasser une dernière fois avant de se lever. **Tu rentres avec moi ?**

**\- Évidemment.**

On est bien loin de l’entrée de la ville et je profite du peu de temps qu’il nous reste pour lui prendre la main. On discute tranquillement et lorsque je vois les énormes portes au loin, une idée me vient en tête… 

**\- J’ai une idée !**

Lexa s’arrête surprise.

**\- Vas y…**

**\- La première qui arrive à l’entrée, peut demander ce qu’elle veut à l’autre ! Ça te tente ?**

**\- Ce qu’elle veut ?** Me dit elle en s’approchant dangereusement de moi.

**\- Ce qu’elle veut…** Je fais pareil pour m’arrêter à quelques millimètres de son visage.

**\- TOP !** Crie-t-elle avant de commencer à courir à pleines jambes.

Le temps que je comprennes ce qu’il se passe, elle est déjà à une dizaine de mètres devant moi mais je ne perds pas espoir pour autant, et je commence à partir à sa poursuite. Je remercie les entraînements que j’ai eu qui me permettent de garder une bonne allure, mais je n’ai absolument pas la même condition physique que les guerriers, ce qui fait que je ne tiens pas bien longtemps.

Lexa, elle, continue sa course comme un loup qui court à pleine vitesse et est presque à l’arrivée. Je suis à une 5-6 mètres d’elle mais je commence à vraiment perdre de la vitesse quand elle passe les portes et qu’elle s’arrête pour se retourner et me lancer un grand sourire victorieux.  
Puis d’un coup je m’arrête net et je cris.  
Je cris le plus fort que je peux, mais c’est trop tard.  
Elle est déjà là, à terre. Le coup de feu a retenti dans mes oreilles à un volume hallucinant et la puissance était tellement forte que Lexa a été projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Je continue de crier encore et encore.

Je suis assise en sueur comme toutes les nuits depuis trois semaines. Le sommeil est là et m’appelle, mais la souffrance et la peur sont bien plus présentes. Je ferme les yeux, elle est là, encore et toujours.

Et comme chaque nuit, je commence à pleurer. D’abord silencieusement, puis je dois prendre un coussin pour étouffer mes cris. Ma vue se brouille, ma respiration est saccadée et je tremble de froid.

J’entends au loin un bruit, puis des bras qui viennent me serrer aussi fort que possible.

**\- Chuuut Clarke, je suis là.**

**\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle est partie ?!**

**\- Ça va aller, ça va passer.**

**\- Pourquoi elle m’a laissé ? Elle me manque tellement !**

**\- Je sais. Je sais.**

**\- J’en peux plus de cette douleur O’. Ça me fait tellement mal et je suis tellement fatiguée.**

**\- On va trouver une solution. Demain je t'emmènerai voir le médecin et il te donnera quelque chose ok ? Ça va aller, je suis là maintenant.**

Et comme toutes les nuits, comme à chaque fois, je m'effondre toujours en pleure dans les bras de ma meilleure amie. Je hurle en silence ma douleur pour celle que j’aime et à qui je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de le dire ou même de lui montrer.

Et comme toutes les nuits, comme à chaque fois, je m’endors épuisée par mes larmes et par mon coeur qui me fait tant mal. 

Combien de temps est ce que ça va encore durer ? 

**Author's Note:**

> Oui ok c'est pas ouf joyeux, mais bon...  
> La bise


End file.
